The Dark Knight Triumphant
by Kirsten Muniz
Summary: a story based on an intended sequel to the movies batman, batman returns, batman forever and batman and robin


the dark knight triumphant

chapter 1

it had been a year now since the defeat of the trio of evile supa vill=ands mr freez (who is played by da govenator him self arnold swarninagger) posin ivy (who is plaeyd by uma thurman and bane (who is played by the guy who played bane phsss i dont no how played bane in da movie and im sorry cuz hes a realy god actor). almost every one in gotherm city could sleep easy accept for...the batfamily1111111111111 as gotham rested esily batman(who is played by george cloony) robin (who is played by chris odonelled) and bat gurl(who is played by alica silverstone) new that trouble was around any corner and gothem was never shafe so long as evil exists in the hearts of me. we most go on batrole (get it because hes batman) sed batman to robin and bat girl. i agree sed robin amd bat gurl sed where and how are we going to patrol. well sad batmin i hill take the batmobline out robin you take the batcycle and batgurl you take the batplane. but wait a minute sed robin wasnt the batplane destroyed by the joker a few years back. yes sed batman that why im gunna have bat gurl go but a new one here this is 4 u 2 kep batman hands batgurl a bat credit card and tells her to go buy a new bat plane. mean while theres evil afoot?

chapter 2

while the super heros prepated to fight crime an evil dynamic trio ploted there move. there leader was none other then professor crane better noen as da scarcrow(who is played by jeff goldblum). he was once a respected teacher at gotherm unviercity but was kicked out for experimentin on pepols with far gas. no he sed wen da deen kicked him out my fear gas goes more then jus make pople scared. no sed the deen its too dangerous your fired. ill show you sed crane as te threted the people of gortham ill show you aal. thats why he had teamed up with harly quin (who is played by madonna) mad hatter (played by some guy) and the man bat (who is played by some other guy). harly quin was jokers daughter and she was probised buy scarcrow that he cog bring her father bak to life with his fear gas. next was mad hatter who was a college of scarcrow at da kolleg whi was also kiked doubt to untethical xperidents. his waork was with mind control dow. and last was man bat who was a human who was given the power to transform into a monster that was half man half bat. they were all bad guys and planed to destroy batman robin andd bat giurl and take over gotdam city. but there was one missing in ther group...the

chapter 3

thats when the scarcow unvulled his ebil plan. to bring the joker the worlds greatest super villian back to life. the nire before this the evil doers broke into gortherm cemenarty and stole the body of jack naiper (the joker) and brot it bak 2 thar lab. there they hocked jokers body up to elecrtods and prepared tro inject him iwth fear gas. but thay codnt inject him with it immediatly they had to wait for a thunder storm to tart. the electrodes you see were hocked up to cables which were hooked up to a giant lighting rid at top the building. as soon as thar computers told them lighting stoke the lightin rob they thro the swich an injected joker with da fear gas. and inn no time at all the jokers decaying body was no longer decayeing aand he was completyl back to normal just like before he did. the joker batmans archnemess was alice again. hehehehehehehe laughed the joker(who is played by jack nickelson) i feel like a million bucks. soo lets go kill batman so they left to go rob a bank.

chapter 4

as our heros the bats patroled da city they spoted the bat signal in the ski. the the dynamic tro got to police hed quarters and met wish comisidenr gordan. he told bat man that the joker and som bad goys was robbin da bunk. and betman asked him what da hell he was smokin and cod he have some cuz da joka was deed. but the commisionzer sed he was serious and da bank was relly being robbed so batman decided 2 check it out with his sidkiks. wen they got to the bank they fond that the comissioner wasny liein cuz the jokea was rite ther robin'(get it cuz robins in the story) the bank. joker sed batman confused? but your dead i saw you fill off dat buildin and dee. haha batman sed the joker i was brought bak to life with the scarcrows fear gas and thunder bolds. off course sed batman why didnt i think of that. but im not alone this time koker i have partners in crime fighter now meet robin and batgurl. aw but im not alone ether sed the joker meet my daughter harly quin, my partner in villainy scarcrow, his college the mad hatter and r tem power hous man bat. man bat punched batman thro a wall with his super strenght and da villians got away.

chapter 5

darn those villians sed batman i cant belive they got away sed robin. ya sed bat gurl how dare they run away from us. so now what do we do sed batmamn. we have to wait for them to strike again before we do somthing sed batman or try and guess there next moov. but were wod the joker strike next thot batman. this is to hard for us to come up with i think we need to ask an expert on super villians. mr frezze11111111 shouted the 3. as they went to arkham asylum they saw many old villians of thers locked up such as catwoman (played by hally berry) the riddler (playerd by jim carry) and poison ivy. but they wanted 1 villian in particular mt freeze. hello batman sed mr freeze what can i do for you. we need some help thinking like a super villian becuz jokers alive and robbin bankzzzz. thats terrible sed mr freeze. we no sed batman we gotta no if you were causin crim wer wood u strk nxt. hmmmmm sed mr frez if i was gunna strik some where it wod be somewer i cod get a rely big lot of money. of cours sed batmanm the gotham jewerly stor thxc mr freez sed batan. any time se mr freez thx agin 4 savin ma wife and letin me try to cur her. welcom sed vatman.

chapter 6

they got 2 da juwry bore nut they were too late as the place was alredy robbs. drat sed robbin well never get these guys. dont sespair sed batgurl well think of a way. wait a minuet sed batman i got an idea we have "bruce wayne" host a charity fund raiser we brag about all the money that will be thar an that will attark the baddies 4 shure. briillant sed robin well lay a tarp for them and theyll fall rite in. thats perkifift theres no way theose villians will beat the dinamic trio. litte ddid r heros no that there war a plan being inaccted by the villians. you see they had accumul;ated aloot of mummy from da banks and jewlry sotirs and with the money from jokers chemical plant that he owns he set up venelatitr machines all over da city ot gothem. and they salso set up machines that liked like jiant hats all over the city. what cod they possibly be planning.

chapter 7

bruce wayne hosted his charity bowl but was no where to be fond. where is bruce wayne asked alfred (who was played by alfred) responded that he was in a meeting and then the pary got wild. no biddy quesioned bruce no being ther they figured wat ever he did was importtanted and donatled lots of mony to chairty drive. but then...the villians attacked. haha give us your money said joker. not so fast sed batman. appearing out of nowere batman robin and bat girl fought scarcrow joker harly quin man bat and mad hatter. ill git u batman sed scarcrow as he lunged his sythe at bat man. bat man cough his sythce and grabed it and snapeed it in 2. he then punched scarcrow in the face nocking him out. but man-bat lunged at bat man carring him into the air. but this time batman grabed his bat gapple and attached it to a building and cuzing man bat to crash into a building. awwwww scremed man bat.

chapter 8

manbat feel to the ground landing on dis feet. he screemed in agony. batman prepared a batewang to be thrown at him but he was imediatly tackled from behind by harly quin who sed it was pay back for killing her father even tho he was brot bak from da ded. minwhile manbat tackeled roblin and mad hatter attempted to throw his metal hat at batgirl. but batgirl tied her up with her grapple rope. robin proceded to punch out manbat while batman threw halry off her back and sprayed her face with bat knock out spray nocking her unconcouiuus. 3 down one to go they looked at the koker who prepared to laff historically. said the joker oh batman my plan worked perfectly. what plan asked the batmin. my plan to have the scarcrow reserect me and keep you distrackted wile o build up enoh money to put fear gas generatirs and mind control machines all over town suddenly fear gass swept through the city and mad ever one afroud.

chapter 9

the whole town of gothem had gone nuts with fear peolpe were running and screming every were going ccompletely nuts. everyone had reverted to theyre most primal animallisk inscents. but if that wasnt bad enoof giarnt lazer beens went every where in the sity combing from giant hat machines. muhuhuhuhuhhuhhu said the joker to batman my plan was to use the fear gas to make everyones minds in town weeker and then activate madhatters mindcontrol machines takeing over the entire towns minds making me ruler of the city. joker called his hew army of everyone in gothem to fight batman including robin an batgirl. haha sed joker u dpmj have a chance agints this many ppl batmaan. batgirl snap out of it she thor a baterang at him and he dodge it. robin look me in the eyes said bat man. batman stared into robins cold eyes for 30 seconds with there faces 5 inches appart and robin smiled. see robin i new u had it in you. robin punched batmon in the face.

chapter 10

batman realized he was all alone and had to fight everone in gothem he beat people up with his karate and other marsial arts. he trew baterangs and explosives. he summoned his batmobil and batplane and used ther wepons but it wasnt enough there wer just to many ppl. hahahahahahahah laughed the joker just give up batman youve lost. never sed batman. oh come now batman how do you esepct to wine. ive got an army and your just one man surrender now and i promise ill end your life mericllluicy maybe only a litle merky. you havent won yet joker sed joker. oh sed the joker? is the batman tirumphat?. yes he is sed batman bat mand pulled out a remote with button on it out of his utility belf. whats that asked da krocker. victory smiled the batman. what do you men sed joker. ill show u sed batman.

chapter 11

batman puches da button and big xplidins happen all over town whats going on ded the doker. i new ur plan all along joker i let you rob thos places and deleberatly fel into ur trap to lur u out. meanwhile i but batboms all ova ur mind control machines and gass masines. whats going on what happened sed the crowd of people as they returened to mormal. cursed batman i wont give up sed jokew. and batman fot joker fand to hand. and batman beat up the joke and forced him to rurrender give up joker i wom sed bat man. this time you wpont die joker this time ill send you to arkhan asylum. sed the joker as batman but bat cuffs on him and sent him to arkham.

chapter 12

its over we finalt cllot the criminals seed batmen its all over. thats when...robin got on his nees and pulled a ring out of his utility belt and sed...batgurl will u marry me. oh robin sed batgurl yes yes yes. and they returened home and robin and batgirl got married (bescuses they were in love in the comics and the cartoon and it sod be dat way in the movies too) they had there wedding in da bat cave an alfred gave his dughter batgirl away and batman performed the weeding seromny. and they all lived happiu ever after the end.


End file.
